1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an information processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus having an improved door configuration to open and close a mounting slot to which a peripheral device such as a secure digital (SD) card is detachably attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an information processing apparatus processes various information to provide convenience to a user. For example, the information processing apparatus may comprise an MP3 player, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cell phone, a digital camera, a digital photo frame, and a portable multimedia player (PMP). The information processing apparatus may further comprise a portable computer. Typically, the information processing apparatus is small-sized to be portable.
The information processing apparatus comprises a front cover and a rear cover which are coupled with each other. A circuit, such as a printed circuit board (PCB), is provided in the front cover. The rear cover is coupled with the front cover and protects the circuit. The information processing apparatus comprises a mounting slot to which a peripheral device, such as a secure digital (SD) card, a compact flash (CF) card, a multi media card (MMC), and a universal serial bus (USB), is detachably attached. A door is provided on the mounting slot to prevent dirt from being introduced. The door is open when the peripheral device, such as an SD card, is inserted to the mounting slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,247, filed on Jul. 16, 2002, describes a door slot locking mechanism of a digital camera as a kind of information processing apparatus. The conventional door slot locking mechanism comprises a camera body, a card slot which is formed on the camera body, and a card slot door which opens and closes the card slot to prevent dirt from being introduced to the card slot. The conventional door slot locking mechanism further comprises a rod and a torsion coil spring which couple opposite ends of the card slot door with the camera body, and a pair of door elastic members which are provided on a center of the card slot door and comprise a torsion coil spring. A projection is formed on the camera body to limit the door elastic member from rotating.
With such a configuration, the door elastic member is limited from rotating by the projection of the camera body. When a memory card is inserted into the card slot, the memory card presses the door elastic member to separate it from the projection of the camera body. Thus, the card slot door rotates and the memory card is inserted into the card slot. When withdrawing the memory card from the card slot, the card slot door rotates in a closing position by the torsion coil spring coupled with the rod.
However, in the conventional door slot locking mechanism, the card slot door configuration to open and close the card slot is complex. Also, the conventional information processing apparatus is not easily assembled, leading to a rise of production costs.